Isabelle's Lecture
by Sassy Witty
Summary: The Mayor has been unable to focus for the past few weeks; her assistant finds that a stern word of encouragement may help her find some motivation to continue doing her job.


"Um, Ms. Mayor? A-are you okay?" asked your assistant, who fretted constantly over your lack of sleep and inattentiveness. Right now, you were spacing out, thinking about how you should go about your day when you've finished your paperwork, which currently was still stacked high, with a couple of sheets strewn on your desk. Surprisingly, you haven't even drooled on any of this. You snap back into reality when you hear a familiar loud thud.

"Sorry to have disturbed your, um, work," Isabelle, as the secretary was called, half-apologised, half-jabbed at your obvious diligence completely not disregarding your "work hard, relax later" motto that you had set up for yourself when you had first taken up this responsibility. "O-oh no, it's fine! Just needed that little wake me up thing, you know?" You had told her, glancing first at her face and adorable fluffy ears which matched her blond furred head, put somewhat neatly into a poofy ponytail.

Cute.

She started blabbing on and on about the plans for the next day, although you didn't hear them. You tuned her out, still admiring her body. The little gestures she would make when she said certain things, and how fast her tail would wag upon speaking about topics like approval ratings and holidays, and improvements in town. God, she was absolutely passionate about the improvements. Her eyes would just have that shine, that little sparkle kind of like the anime you would watch when she wasn't around to see you goof off.

And your mind would trail to her chest, which was considerably larger than yours. Whenever she would walk, you would notice the slightest bounce. You also saw a bit of pudge on her which stuck out barely noticeable to most other town goers. Everything about Isabelle was pure cuteness.

You sighed, half of it was pure admiration, and the other half was out of lust. Wait what. No. NO. You did not just think any of that. Stop, you need to stop before it gets out of hand. Without realising, you started blushing heavily, your cheeks turning a bright red, along with the tips of your ears.

Isabelle placed her paw on your forehead. "Ms. Mayor, you're turning a bit red. You aren't sick, are you?" "If by sick, you mean fantasizing about wanting to touch you, then yeah," you say to yourself. You glanced over at her; the look on her face was pure concern. "Oh? What? Sick? Haha, you're silly, Isabelle!" She cocked her head then moved her bangs out of the way. Her troubled expression left her and she spoke once again.

"I know that you're not paying attention, Ms. Mayor. Even though I'm your assistant, I have to help you by making sure that you are a good role model for our citizens! So, I hope you'll pay attention to this lecture that I put together. Maybe you will have a bit more, what's the word? Oh, right, studiousness. Or maybe passion is a little better… Oh no! I'm getting a bit off topic." Her flushed face elicited a small chuckle from your standpoint, which further embarrassed the dog as she tried her best to find a way to begin her "lecture".

"Did you even bring any notes to look over in case you got nervous? That's what I would do in the future if I didn't have any on me," you said, hopefully imparting a word of advice to her. "Ms. Mayor, I know that! I just… Felt that I didn't need them this time around."

She closed her chocolate brown eyes, and inhaled deeply, calming herself down. Her posture, erect and alert now turned to you. "I know I've been patient with your sleeping patterns and your yearning for relaxation. But these papers were supposed to be done a few days ago! And I can't let you degrade your reputation as mayor, as someone to look up to! It would be so sad, seeing everyone look at you as someone other than that. So I prepared something for you. I-I hope you enjoy it as much as I will."

That last sentence she spoke piqued your interest greatly. What was she even thinking?


End file.
